Lost Love
by AllFandomLover888
Summary: It has been Ten years since Kagome has seen her cousin, Annie. When they finally come into town, Kagome plans to spend then entire time shopping with her cousin. But when something happens to Kagome's friends in the Feudal Era, it is up to her and Annie to save them before it's too late. With the revival of a powerful demon, Annie and Kagome may just be able to do it. InuTaisho/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Annie Niomi Higurashi is Kagome's cousin on her Father's side.

Authors Note: In later chapters there will be lemons, just warning you now. I will do my best to keep the story understandable for those who choose to skip the lemons.

This story takes place before we meet the Band Of Seven but includes a lot of the material from later episodes as well.

This means, if Bankotsu is in episode 112 and you see the bat demons in that particular chapter, just know I'm only writing what I believe is entertaining. Please do not hate or get upset about how all the episodes are either out of order or muddled together, Kay?

Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Annie P.O.V

I slowly laid my head on the hard plastic side of the plane. _Sigh_...It had already been 5 hours on this plane, are we there yet?

I look at my phone and change my songs to shuffle.

 _Sigh..._

"Are you ok, Annie?" Mama asked, putting her hand on my head. "You getting bored?"

I smiled a bit and leaned on her shoulder. "Nah, just a bit tired."

Mama always knew what I was feeling so I just told her the obvious one.

"I know, love, but we're almost there. Look." She pointed out the window.

The plane was just at enough of an angle for me to see land below.

"Wow,...it's small." I say, unimpressed. I miss New Jersey already.

Mama laughed and messed with my hair. "I know, but you have a big family waiting for you down there."

"I thought we were just seeing your family."

"Nope. We're seeing your father's too." Mama said, shifting her gaze towards my father who was sleeping soundly beside her.

I smiled a bit, then looked out the window again.

"We'll be here for a month. First we'll meet with your father's brother's family, then we'll go see mine. The last week..."

I slowly tuned out the rest of her speech.

The whole atmosphere here felt weird. Just looking down at the land seemed like a fairytale. The sooner we get on land the better, I was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic.

"Oh, and you remember Kagome, right? You guys used to play together all the time." Mama asked, looking through her phone.

 _Kagome?_

Oh yes, I remember. She's that one the kids used to make fun of because her name.

I smiled a bit from the memory.

A group of girls surrounded my little cousin and began laughing and pointing at the crying girl. I remember pushing the girls and hitting them as hard as I could, until the teacher came out. Man, I hated those girls. Kagome seemed so happy when she looked up at me, and I took her back home.

It's been 10 years since I've even seen her. I wonder if she'll remember me?

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

"A family reunion?" Sango-san asked curiously. All of her traveling companions looked at her curiously. She laughed a bit inside then said "Yeah, my cousins are coming into town. I haven't seen them in 10 years so I'm excited to see them. They come from a completely different land."

"Different land? Like the Mist Island?" The silver haired demon, Inuyasha. asked.

I shrugged a bit, "Kinda, but it's easy to get to and your not stuck on it forever."

"If it's easy to leave why don't you see each other more often?" Miroku asked, watching as I packed some things from these world to bring back as gifts for them.

"Well, it cost a lot of money to get to that place. Plus, those people speak another language so I'd have to study a lot just to know what they were saying."

"Oh, do they speak our language though? How will they speak to you?" Shippo, the tiny fox demon asked, jumping on my shoulder.

"Well, at first they lived my world then moved to another land. They know how to speak Japanese"

"Japanese?"

Sigh...The more I talked the more they wanted to know, but I really didn't have the time to explain.

I laughed a bit and picked up my bag. "I'll explain more when I get back. See ya!' I waved as I walked out the door of Kaede's little hut.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped me before I took off. "When will you be back?"

"4 or 5 days. I want to spend some time with them."

"F...F...4 or 5 days! Naraku could gather the whole jewel in that time!"

I twitched and stared at him. "Inuyasha,...I haven't seen them in TEN years. I'm going to spend some time with them. If it gets bad here, come and get me, kay? Bye byeeeeeee!"

"EH! Kagome!"

I ignored him and rode my bike over to the well.

Wow...It's really ben 10 years since I've seen them. Annie-san, uncle Ireco-sama and auntie Marie.

I wonder if they'll recognize me or if I'll recognize them.

I lean my bike against the wooden well and hop in.

"Hmm, well we'll just have to see what happens, I guess! Alright!"

"Back Home"

* * *

My first Inuyasha Fanfiction. Please comment, like, follow! XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

Annie's P.O.V

I yawned as I dragged my heavy bag behind me. The floor screeched and hissed as it slid across the fake marble floor.

"Mom...Should we get a cab or something?" I ask and we get outside the building. The street was busy with what seemed like a thousand cars lined up to drop off and pick up people. "No, Darling, your Aunt should be picking us up...Oh, look there she is. Higurashi!" My mom said, waving over to a lady a little older then herself. She had short black hair and was wearing a cute blouse with khaki colored pants. _This was Aunt, Higurashi? Wow,..it's been so long I barely remember her._

"Ah! Hello Hello!" She said, bowing her head a few times and taking my moms hands as they greeted eachother. "Oh, it's so nice to see you again. You look so well." She gasped a little when she looked over and saw me, "Oh! Little Annie? Is that you?" Aunt Higurashi grabbed my face gently and looked at me all over. "You look so grown up. It seemed only yesterday, you and Kagome were walking around in your cute little tutu dresses."

I smile awkwardly and shrug slightly, trying not to be rude. "Yeah...It's been awhile. You look lovely, Aunt Higurashi." She smiled brightly and gave me a hug, "So polite, as always. Come, come, let's get to the house. You must be exhausted from your flight."

Aunt Higurashi looked around for my dad. "Where is Ireco-sama?" She asked mama. "Ah, he'll be here in a week. Sorry, we forgot to mention. Something happened at work, so it'll just me and Annie for awhile." Aunt Higurashi smiled, "Ok! It'll be just us for girls and the two boys." She laughed a bit. "Grandpa Higurashi will still love teaching you guys about our shrine."

We walked towards the car and she helped put our bags in the back. A young boy was sitting in the back seat, looking out the window, smiling. "Oh, Annie, you remember Sota? Kagome's little brother?" Mama asked, opening the front car seat door. _Sota? Oh, yeah, the baby._ "Oh, yeah I remember him." I say, opening the door. Aunt Higurashi smiled as she reintroduced us to him. "Annie, this is Sota, my younger son if you don't remember. Sota this is your cousin, Annie. She's from America." The little boy's eyes got big and he smiled brightly. "Wow, your from another country! That's so cool! Hey, have you ever seen a shrine before? Did you know there is a well behind our house? Do you like dogs? How old are you? I'm 8. Do you go to an American school? Do you like school?"

I chuckled a bit, and answered his questions one at a time. He was so enthusiastic like his sister. Sota and I spent the entire way to the house talking. It must be so nice having a little brother.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

"Ah! Home at last. I'm home!" I say walking into the house. Gramps sticks his head out the living room door, "Ah, Kagome! Your mother and brother left to pick up your cousins. You must get ready, their on their way home now."

I walk into the living room and twitch. Gramps had set up the entire living room to make a traditional Japanese tea setting. "G-gramps...Their from America...Please don't freak them out with all this weird stuff."

"W-w-weird stuff?! Now, listen here young lady, having tea is a sign of respect to your family. They will be honored to have such a beautiful tea..."

I turned and walked away as he continued talking. _Geez, I hope he doesn't make a fool of himself._

It's strange having our cousins over...They must have changed a lot in America. _I wonder...Will they still remember some traditions of Japan? Probably not...Theres so much stuff they learn in America. I hope it's good things._

I changed into some loose light khaki pants and thrown on a cute bunny T-shirt. _Will Annie think this is cool? No, no...Lets try the plaid one. Ugh...No, um...This one?_ I pick up a light pink and yellow one. _Argh, no...Sigh, you know what, never mind, never mind. The Bunny it is!_

Slipping it on I head downstairs to the living room. Gramps is gone so away with that tea stuff. I grab some super cute throw pillows and toss them onto the couch. _There! Super Kawaii!_

"We're back!" I hear Mama calling from the front door.

 _Oh! Their here! Oh, wow, why is my heart racing so fast? Never mind that, go be polite and say "hello"_

My feet are glued to the ground, _Ugh... Why is this so hard?_

"Kagome?" Mama asks as she walks into the living room and sees me. Behind her is another woman, a little younger then her, followed by a girl about my age.

"Um, h..hi." I say smiling awkwardly. _This is so weird, what do I say?!_

"Hey, it's Kagome." The girl says. She walks over and goes to give me a hug. "It's been a long time, cousin." She says.

She's dressed in a dark blue shirt with, American words I do not know, printed in bright white. Her skirts about the same length as mine but the color is also a dark blue. Although her hair is dark brown, you can see the dark blonde streaks of highlights. Her ears were pierced around the top, but for some reason it made her look so much cooler.

"A-Annie?" I ask, disbelieving. She looks so different. I finally smile and hug back. "It's so nice to see you again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Annie P.O.V

Kagome and I spent a long time talking before heading up stair to see her room. It honestly hadn't changed much, just putting in the desk. It's funny how much hadn't changed about her though. We talked about all the old crap we still kept just because. It was nice. This trip was already better then I expected.

"So, anything interesting in America?" She asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed, picking up that fat cat. I remember when it was just a scrawny little rat-looking thing. I shrug "Not much. Mostly just a lot of stupid crazy things going on. I did see a guy get beat up though."

She looked at me wide eyed, "Beat up? Why?"

I shook my head, "Dunno, just because he was doing something that other guy didn't like. America's a pretty crazy place, right now."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. I shove her playfully a little bit. "But, it's not all bad. I help out a an animal shelter down in San Diego, it's pretty fun."

I lay back on her bed and rub the cat's head.

"What about you? See any crazy stuff here in Japan?"

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

I laugh a little inside. _If you only knew half the stuff..._ "Nah, not really."

She rolls on her stomach "Really, nothing exciting?" I smiles and shake my head. "Unless you call boy problems excitement I..."

"Oh, but I do!" She interrupts me and leans in closer, hinting to go on about the boy problems.

I smiles and look at her. "Well, it's just this one boy...He constantly over-protective yet he's still in love with his ex-girlfriend. I try to be reasonable but he's just such an idiot! Then, when someone else actually likes me, he gets all irritated and try's to kill him. I mean, it's nice he cares but he's being so rude! He's such an idiot...Stupid, stupid, stupid IDIOT!" I stop and realize she is laughing at me.

"Hehehe, K-kagome...You are so in love with this guy." She says, laughing.

My face turns dark red and I look at my feet. "T-that's not true! I-I mean I do like him but..."

"Oh, come on Kagome...The way you talk about him...It's obvious you love him."

"I..."

"Yo..." A male voice interrupts our conversation and I nearly fall over at recognizing it.

Inuyasha, a half demon, dressed in a red robe was sitting on my window sill. The wind brushing his hair to one side and his dog ears popping out the top of his head.

"I-INUYASHA?!"

Annie looks over and see's Inuyasha sitting, but seems uninterested. "Kagome, is this him?"

"Ack, N-no! No, no, no. T-this is...Um...A cosplayer I met awhile ago. Heh heh, he really gets into his characters so why don't we..."

"Whos that?" Inuyasha asks in a rude tone, while pointing at Annie.

"I'm Annie..." She says sitting up. She points and imitates Inuyasha's bad behavior "What is that?" Annie ask in a snotty tone, much like Inuyasha himself did.

"W-why you..." He clenches his hand in a ball.

Annie shrugs "Hey, you get what you give. Don't point a people, you jerk."

 _Annie-chan...Your so brave, but he doesn't care._

Inuyasha makes a "Keh" sound and turns to Kagome. "Let's go, Kagome." He says, grabbing her arm.

"Wait, Inuyasha. I'm with my cousin, can't this wait?" I ask, pulling away from him.

"What? You said if things get bad over there you'd come back." He said.

I look up at him "What's happened?"

He sat on the sill again "We ran out of those special noodles from here."

I twitch and almost fall over.

"Inu-yasha...Oswari..."

He smashes his face into the ground hard.

Annie is still sitting on the bed, confused and amused at the same time. "Um...should I even ask?"

I take her hand and lead her outside to the Sacred Well.

"Ok, ok. So this is going to sound absolutely insane but you have to listen to me, please?" I put my hands together and bow my head.

Annie looks at me weird but nods.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

Annie P.O.V

I stood there staring at my cousin for a long time before saying anything. She stood there looking slightly embarrassed.

"So...lemme get this straight." I say looking at the well then back at her. "This well...Can make you travel through time?"

"Back in time...to the Feudal Era." She said, shrugging.

"And that guy? Is he from there too?" I say pointing at that Inuyasha-guy who had found his way back here just before we started talking.

Kagome nods and grabs his fluffy dog ear. "He's, what the people of that time called, a half-demon. See?" She rubbed his ear, while he looked like he was about to kill something.

I look into the well.

"Could you bring someone else there too?" I say, smiling.

Kagome looked astonished at me. "Y-you believe me?" She asked.

I nod and shrug. "Honestly, why would someone lie about something like this? I mean, sometimes people do it for attention but..."

Grabbing both Inuyasha's ears and rubbing them, I smiles a bit. "I've seen enough proof to think it's true. So...can you bring another person to the Feudal Era?"

Kagome puts her finger on her cheek and thinks. "I've never tried it before, but there's always room to try new things!" She said, smiling.

I smile back and let go of his ears. Kagome turns to Inuyasha and says "You go back and tell the other's, I'll get my stuff."

He makes the "Keh" sound again and hops into the well. "Fine, but hurry it up will ya?"

Kagome nods "Mh! We'll be there soon!"

With those words, Inuyasha jumps into the well and disappears at the bottom.

"Wow...I don't say this often, but that is so dope." I say, looking down, amazed.

Kagome tilts her head and looks at me, "Dope?"

I laugh and open the door to outside. "American phrase. C'mon, lets get going! I wanna see this Feudal Era!" I say running into the house.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

 _I can't believe she believes me...Even I sounded crazy to myself. This is so cool!_ I pack my yellow bag and adjust it just right on my back.

"You want me to carry something, Mei?" Annie ask, nicely.

"Nope, I'm good, thanks!" I say, walking to the front door.

My little brother, Sota, comes and sees up about to walk out the door. "Hey, where are you guys going?" He asks.

"To the Feudal Era..." I say, slipping my shoes on. Annie puts on her black and hot pink running shoes and stands up, "Don't worry, we'll be back later, Kay?"

"whhhhaaaaaatttttt?! Why does she gets to go to the Feudal Era and I don't?!" He whines.

I look back at him over my shoulder "She's not 8, Sota..."

Annie smiles apologetically, "Don't worry, I'll bring you back something cool."

He smiles a bit then nods..."Okie..."

We walk back out to the well and look inside.

"Ok...Let's do it..." Annie says, smiling. I take her hand and step onto the edge of the well, then help her do the same.

I hold her hand and we jump off the edge and are engulfed by a watery sea of tiny lights. As we go down, I can see Kaede's Village burning.

Annie looks over at me, "What happened there?"

I look at her and shake my head, "I don't know, but we have to help them."

We land softly on the hard dirt ground and quickly climb our way out.

I run to the village and call out for my friends. "Sango-san! Miroku! Shippo-chan! Inuyasha! Kirara! Where are you guys!?"

Just then I see a old priestess collapsed on the ground. "Kaede!" I run over to her and hold her up.  
"Ka-go-me...N-Naraku...has...taken them,...H-he wants the shards...I-in exchange for your friends..." She coughed uncontrollably for a minute then breathed heavily as she leaned back down. "Y-you must save them, Kagome..." I nod with tears in my eyes, "I...I will..."

Annie came rushing up beside me, "Kagome...Get me those bandages...quickly!" He hands flew as she tended Kaedes wounds. "Kaede-sama...Please hold on for just a little longer, ok? I'll have you fixed in to time." Her chest was bloody and badly bruised but it wasn't as life-threatening as I first thought.

Annie mended the wound and lay her down on the soft grass. "Agh...Finally, all those long emergency medical care classes paid off."

Kaede had fallen asleep but was still breathing heavily.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" She ask, looking over at me.

I nod but truly I'm not... _Naraku took my friends._ _What am I going to do now?_

"We're going to find your friend, Kagome..." I hear Annie say, as she puts a damp cloth on Kaede's head.

I smile and look to the blue sky, clouded by the burning ash of the village.

"Yeah...But, we'll need help."


	5. Chapter 5

Annie's P.O.V

I sit next to the elder priestess, putting a cool damp rag on her forehead. _She'll be fine...A little shaken up, but fine._ Kagome is pacing back and forth in one spot, deep in thought.

"Kagome...? Are you ok?" I ask, hearing her mumble slightly. She hadn't acknowledged I caught her hand, gently. "Hey..."

She looks down apologetically and shakes her head. "Sorry, Annie-chan...I was thinking about who could help us."

I smile sadly, but nod. "Don't worry, Mei. I'm sure we'll think of something. No matter what you decide, I promise I'll help you in any way I can."

My cousin smiles a little and nods again, "Thank you, Annie-chan...I know there's a way. There's always a way."

A little while later, I managed to make a little fire. Kagome caught some fish and we sat staring at it as it popped and sizzled. She had gone to get more wood, so I sat quietly next to Kaede-sama. I felt a cold hand on my arm and looked down. "A-annie-san..." I motion her to lay down and relax. "No, no, ma'am, please you must rest." Kaede was struggling for breath but continued talking. "The shrine...O-over the hill. Find B-black pearl...Must...awaken Inu...Inu..." She pointed towards a broken-down hut. I hold her head as she lays back down. "Kaede-sama. I'm sorry, but Inuyasha was taken along with the other's." She shakes her head, "Not...Inuyasha...His father...Inu No Taisho..." With those words, she sighed and fell back asleep.

"Inu...No Taisho?"

Kagome came walking back, arms full of chopped wood. "Kagome-san!" I say, running up to her. "What? Whats wrong?" She asks, looking slightly worried. "It's Kaede-sama." Kagome gasp and dropped the wood. "S-she died?" She asked, eyes filling with tears. "No, no!" I say, taking her hand. "She said something about a shrine, and a pearl, and an Inu No Taisho." I lead her into the dilapidated shrine and look around. Kagome looks at me wide-eyed. "P-pearl...A black Pearl?" I nod and search around. "Yes, that one." Kagome practically leaped forward to help search for it.

"Kaede-sama said we have to wake up this Inu No Taisho guy."

Kagome stared at me, "I-inu No Taisho? But, that's Inuyasha's father..."

"Yeah, Kaede-sama told me already." I say, looking under the table. A black glint hits the corner of my eye. A little orb just a bit bigger then a pearl was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. I gasp and pick it up. "I found it!"

Kagome comes over and looks at it. "Ah! That is it! But, Annie-san..." She sits down next to me. "Inuyasha's Father...Died almost 2 hundred years ago..."

I look up at her, "W-well maybe this pearl can revive him."

Kagome twitches a little, "Um...It's a portal that leads to his grave. But, that's a nice thought."

 _A portal?_ Putting the Pearl in my pocket, I stand up. "We need to do something."

Kagome looked as if she were thinking very intently about the situation. "Maybe we could go to his grave...I mean, it couldn't hurt...Inuyasha clearly put it here for me to find. Well, us to find. That means he must have wanted us to find something there."

I smile a bit "Now that's an idea. Should we bring anything here?"

Kagome shakes her head. "I'll just grab my bag..."

While she grabs her backpack, I go check on Kaede-sama one more time and make sure she's comfortable...enough. As I get ready to stand up, she grabs my hand and puts something in it. "T-take this as an offering to the Dog Demon...Pour this upon the soil of his grave." She says. I open my hand, in it I find a beautiful glass vial. The light blue and white liquid in it glows around the bottle. "W-what is it?" I ask, but Kaede-sama had already fallen asleep.

 _Ok...Just pour in on the grave soil...I can do that..._

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

 _Inuyasha...what is it you wanted me to do?_

Annie was saying goodbye to Kaede-sama when I walked over. "We'll be back soon, Kaede-sama." I say, kindly to her. She smiles a bit and nods. "B-be safe...K-kagome...Keep...your cousin safe...as well." I smiled, "I promise...You be safe as well, Kaede-sama." She smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

Annie stood up and walked with me to a clear part of the village. "You ready, Annie-chan?" I ask her. She nods, "Ready as I'll ever be." Annie hands me the pearl and I throw it on the ground.

A large black portal opens up, making the wind move around us. Annie takes my hand and we jump through the portal together.

"Eta!" I exclaim as we hit the hard bottom of the grave. _I forgot...the ground it the skulls of all the demons this guy slain._

I hear Annie shriek and try to back away from the skulls.

"Annie calm down, it's ok." I say, trying to calm her down.

She stops flaring around and breathes heavily. "Why skulls? Literally, I could've handle snakes, rats, even scorpions but skulls."

I chuckle a bit and stand up on the uneven ground. It's just how I remembered it, the high ceiling, the demon bones, the stand where I'd accidently pulled out Tetsaiga, and yes...even the place where Sesshomau tried to kill me. Still all melted.

Annie finally stood up and walked up to the actual place where Inuyasha's father had been buried.

"Annie-san?" I say, looking at her. She pulls out a little glowing glass vial. "Kagome...Kaede-sama gave me this and told me to pour it onto his grave..."

I walk over to her. "Then do it." I say.

Annie shrugs a bit. "I know I should...but for some reason, I'm afraid to." She says, holding the vile close to her chest.

"What? Why?" I ask, confused. _It's just a liquid...Isn't it?_ I look at the bottle. It's beautiful but there's no demonic aura or anything to cause worry.

"I do not know...But I feel if I pour this on his grave..." She said looking at the bottle.

"It will change everything..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok, hello everyone! So, I've finally gotten to the action, Yay! Thanks so much for reading and remember to R&R. Oh, one more thing, if there are any certain lemon's you'd like to see, please comment and I'll see what I can come up with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha. -.- 

* * *

Annie's P.O.V

I stare at the bottle for a minute before Kagome touches my shoulder. "Um...I think you should do it, Annie-san..." She says, smiling slightly. "Kaede-sama is very wise and if she specifically told you to do it then there must be a good reason." I shake my head, "I-I am going to...I was just saying..." My cheeks turn pink from embarrassment. Kagome nods and takes a step back from me. "Go on then..."

I take a deep breath then open the vial. It doesn't seem like anything special at first glance, but when I open it a great warmth surrounds me. Suddenly, strings of light come out of the bottle and I accidentally drop it onto the grave. "W-what? What is this Mei?" I look over my shoulder to where Kagome was supposed to be. "Mei? Kagome?" I look around, a tight not of nervousness building in my stomach. "Kagome, where are you?"

"Why are you here?" A deep, strong voice ask from the direction of the light. I shut my eyes from the brightness and fall on my knees. "I came here looking for my cousin's friends." I say, guarding my eyes from the light, terrified. "They were taken by some evil dude..." _Evil dude? Did I seriously just say that?_ "We need help. Me and my cousin. Please...Anything would help."

There was a long silence.

"Aya?"

The light fades slowly and I look at the man standing before me. His silver hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, golden eyes and two purple spike tattoos on either side of his cheeks. Intimidating was the only word I could use to describe him as, and yet there was still something inside me that felt safe. As if nothing could hurt me as long as he was there.

"W-what?" I ask, trembling slightly. His golden eyes looking down at me kindly. He walks over to me and lifts me in his arms. "Aya..."

I blush and twitch a little. _Aya? H-he thinks I'm someone else!_

"U-uh, e-excuse me, but I'm..."

Before I can finish, the man kisses my lips gently and slides his hands under my shirt, running his hand over my breast.

"AH!" I exclaim, pushing him away slightly. "W-wait, wait! I'm not Aya!" I say, breaking away from his lips. He stops but looks confused. "What?"

I blush darker and shake my head. "M-my name is Annie Higurashi..."

"Annie?" He says, tilting his head slightly. "What an odd name...It sounds stupid"

W-why _you-you rude little...!_ I twitch irritably, and shake him off of me. "H-hey! That's not very nice to say! What if I called your name "odd" and "stupid"!"

He look surprised at me. "Hmm, so your that kind of human..." He says, tightening his hair tie. "Alright then..."

I look at him, confused. ""Alright, then?" What"

"Alright then, I'll help you..." He says, looking at me.

My heart flutters a bit and I ask "R-really?"

"Yes...since you are so anxious, you wake _me_ up to help you. But first we must find the other one..."

"Um, "other one"" I ask. He was already looking around for something. He walked over to a large melted hole in the wall, I hadn't noticed before.

 _Wow, what happened there?_

InuTaisho smirked a bit and made a "Keh" sound, exactly like Inuyasha's.

"Heh, my sons do know how to show respect huh?" He says, sarcastically.

 _Sons? You Inuyasha has a brother? Why didn't Kagome take us to him!_

"Yo..." He says, looking at something behind the wall.

Kagome steps out from behind the wall, gawking at the dog demon.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

 _W-wow...he looks almost exactly like Sesshomaru...Well, I guess I should say Sesshomaru looks exactly like his father._

"Ka-go-me." I hear Annie's voice say my name, angrily. I look over to my fuming cousin and jump back slightly. It likes an aura of evil is surrounding her.

"Why were you all the way over there!?" She ask, shouting at me.

"I-I was thrown over to the side and needed to get away, Idiot!" I say, shouting back. It was true, for some reason when the light shot out of the bottle, the wind threw me back and I needed to get away. Annie seemed fine so I didn't move her. If I did, I imagine something bad would have happened to us both.

"Why didn't you answer when I called your name!?"

I look at her. "When did you call my name?"

"After the light surrounded me, I called to you!" Annie says, irritably.

"Well, I clearly didn't hear you, otherwise I would have answered, wouldn't I?!" I shout at her.

 **"Enough!"** We both are startled by the word and quickly shut our mouths.

"I do not know what is going on, but I do know yelling at each other is not going to help you or your friends. So both of you be quiet and hand me my pearl..."

I take the pearl out of my pocket and hand it to the Dog general.

 _I can already tell this is going to be a difficult journey._

* * *

Hey everyone, so sorry for the late update. I'm going to try write a new one every 2 days, just so I have a deadline. Also, just so you know, I may rewrite this chapter. Please give me some suggestions on what you'd like to see next. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! XOXOXO


End file.
